


【tincan】恶作剧之吻（四十六）

by orange_chen



Category: tincan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 21:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19754386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orange_chen/pseuds/orange_chen





	【tincan】恶作剧之吻（四十六）

热。

Can有些意识不清，身上的燥热感却是格外清晰。他感觉自己仿佛置身于一个巨大的火炉，整个身子火辣辣的，脑袋也刺辣辣的，难受得紧。

身体里似乎有一只猛兽叫嚣着要飞奔而出，内心翻涌起的欲望愈发强烈，can想去汲取一丝凉意，却发现自己被困住，动弹不得。

双手双脚有推拒的征兆，tin看着满头大汗的can，只是稍松开了些胳膊，就让迷糊不清的人整个儿的掀开了被子。

方才好不容易把人清洗过一遍裹进被单，这会儿整个人赤条条地趴在他身上。Tin望着面色潮红有些神志不清的can，刚盖上的被子就又被甩到一旁，想着把人哄着睡着，却没想到can跟个八爪鱼似的死抓着他不放。

“can，乖，这样要感冒的。”一手护着can的腰，另一只手轻抚着can被汗浸湿有些黏糊的脊背，在他身上的人儿不耐地扭动了几下身子后，tin不由得深呼吸了一口气。

Can知道自己身旁是tin便安心了许多，也就遵循了自身莫名涌现的欲望去抱紧tin，两只小手到处乱摸，乱糟糟地在tin身上点着火。

身上到处乱窜的火苗让tin心里的警钟四响，都忍了这么久了，can随意的一个小动作都让他渴望更多，可正是因为忍了这么久，如果第一次是在这样的情况下发生，似乎就显得不那么美好。

他想让can也记住，清楚地记住第一次，而不是像现在这样迷迷糊糊地就要被自己吃掉。

可……

“tin……唔……can好难受啊……”

Tin的身上只随意披了件宽大浴衣，这会儿不知道怎地就被can的手准确无误地找到了腰间松松垮垮系着的节，很快就被晕乎乎的小狮子抓落了下来。 

“嘶——”tin倒吸了一口凉气，因为小迷糊正舔着他的胸，牙齿没轻没重地咬着他胸前的一点红。他低下头一看，小家伙半闭着眼吸着他的乳头，嘴里还嘟嘟囔囔的，似是吃到了什么好吃的东西一样，但很快，can又不满足了，贴着tin裸露的胸膛扭着腰往上抓住了肩膀。

半闭的眼睁了开，眼里的水光被tin捕捉个彻底，他被这双眼吸了进去，是深不见底的海洋，又像是清澈见底的湖水，总之，tin一时间大脑宕机，不知作何反应。

奶狮子没有感受到身下人的回应撇了撇嘴，有些气急地捏住了猎物两旁的肉肉，再精准地亲上了那张甜滋滋的唇。

甜。

Can想继续吃下去，这是他此时唯一的念头。

于是在tin的口中横冲直撞，努力去勾住那到处乱窜的软舌，却在tin的手捏上他屁股时软了身子，也软了口。

“唔……tin……”娇媚的话语从两人唇齿间泄露出来，tin捏着can肉臀的手愈发用劲。

在感受到身下滚烫的坚挺后，tin终于栽进去了，异常迅速地把人压在身下，脱掉了身上所有半挂着的衣物。

Tin终于承认了，自己的原则就是用来被can打破的。什么第一次，第几次都没关系，反正can的每一次都是他的，去他的原则底线，只要他记住就行。

只要轻轻咬几下脖子，舔几下胸口，can的身子就会软的不像话，这是tin这么久以来总结出的经验，更别说因为药物的催化作用下，身体敏感异常。

拿起一边床头柜上早就准备好的润滑剂，挤了满手再牵住can的一只，直到两个人的手指都沾满了滑腻液体后，用膝盖抵着can的大腿根，勾着他的一指伸进了自己的后穴。

Can似乎不明白发生了什么，整个身体都不像是他的，但此时被tin拉过手插进自己的后穴倒是让他清醒了大半。

两根指头同时出现在小洞穴，进入是有些艰难，更何况can现在还有要退出的征兆。

当然不会让他得逞，tin勾了勾嘴角没用多少力就牵制住了can的手，让他自己感受身体的炙热，接着俯下身又把can亲的七荤八素的，一时也忘记了抵抗。

拉过can另一只空闲的手摸上他的坚挺，带领着他律动，与后穴的手同样的频率。Can方才就有些醒了，这会儿更是完全清醒。

怎么发展成这样的情况？这个意思不就是，我是被爆菊花的那个？！哎，这不对啊，我堂堂can大爷怎么就被十指不沾阳春水的tin大少爷压在身下了？

而且……

can感受到了tin下身大到惊人的尺寸，咽了咽口水。

这样插进去，自己的小菊花怕是要残。

尽管脑里抗议，可身体却不听主人使唤，这会儿的开小差已经让他的身子不知不觉被塞了四根手指，两根还是他自己的。

这边的人正头脑风暴中，另一边干正事儿的早就准备好了蓄势待发的武器，抱起已经软成一滩水的can，抽出了手指，让他环着自己的肩膀，扶着他的屁股让他坐在了自己的身上，而那整根没入的一插到底，让can禁不住地颤了几下，突然的刺痛让他咬住了tin的肩膀。

Tin一边像哄小孩似的轻轻拍着can的背，另一只手摸上了can的前端，只前后撸动了几下，快感就多过了身后的痛感。

可身后的东西堵着不动也难受，can吻着tin的嘴角，有些难耐：“tin，额……你，你动一动……” 

一听到指示，tin就高效率地顶弄了起来，就像是曾经来过这个地方一样，又或许是他们的身体格外契合，总之tin一下就触到了can身体里最柔软的一点，于是肆意的呻吟从嘴里漏出，可某人并不觉得害羞，反倒是尝到甜头后催促着身下人快一点。

Tin现在是搞不懂can到底是不是清醒着的，软糯过分的身子和上下乱摸的手像是被药迷了心智，可嘴里溢出的话语反倒是他神志不清跟随欲望而动。

“啊！tin……嗯，好棒！额……好舒服啊……再……再快一点……”

可不管是否清醒，他们的欲望只能对方满足。

Tin压下身子，在他身子两侧的腿急不可耐地攀上他的腰，一双手也是想要勾住他进行一场唇舌之战。

不知律动了多久，夹在他身侧的双腿猛然夹紧，tin的速度也骤然加快，最后双方的欲望同时倾注在彼此的体内、身上。

还没来得及从can的身体内抽出，can就翻身压住了tin。

舔舔被吻得红肿的嘴唇：“我可以再来一次吗？”

Tin一个坏笑将can翻了个身：“我求之不得。”

反正长夜漫漫，把过去没做的都讨回来就是了。


End file.
